


Bumper Cars

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SUMMARY: SG-1 on vacation in Bumper Cars





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Bumper Cars

##  Bumper Cars

##### Written by Amy McCabe  
Comments? Write to us at AmyMcCabe11@yahoo.com

  * SUMMARY: SG-1 on vacation in Bumper Cars 
  * PG [S] [Hu] 



* * *

Jack's vehicle came to life and jerked fowards. "Carter! Watch out I'm gonna-" 

Jack was cut short as he was hit from the side. Looking over, the first thing he saw was Daniel's mischievous grin. "Why you little-" But a bumper car rammed his from behind. 

It was Teal'c this time, looking ridiculously solemn in the small vehicle. Before Jack could react, Sam slammed into him for behind. 

"We got you, sir!" She chirped. 

"No fair! You planned this from the start!" 

"Now, Jack, be a good sport," Daniel said then jerked forward as he was hit from behind. 

Daniel looked over to see a pair of teenage girls giggle and drive off. "Excuse me." 

Daniel said, then drove manically off after the girls. 

Jack tried to use the distraction as a means of escape, but Sam was having none of it. "I don't think so, sir," She drove her car into Jack's once again. Then she was hit from behind. 

"Teal'c! I thought you were on my side!" 

"Indeed, we have succeeded in capturing O'Neill. Now I have given myself another goal," Teal'c rammed his car into Sam's once more. 

"Oooo, you are going to regret that!" Sam hollered and turned her car to go after Teal'c. 

"Hey! You're not getting away that easy!" Jack turned his car around as well and took after Sam. 

He didn't get far though, as another hit from behind slammed him forward. "Dammit Daniel!" 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author’s Note: Julie betaed this, thank you. 

* * *

>   
>  © February 2004 I don’t own these characters or the Stargate universe. I’m just   
> borrowing them. And I assure you, PTB, they are having immensely more fun here   
> than you normally give them, so its not my fault if they wish to stay with me.

* * *

  



End file.
